hypothetical_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
United States Presidential Election, 2056
The '''United States Presidential Election of 2056 '''was the 68th quadrennial election in American History Candidates Republican *Incumbent President, Mason Craft *Current Representative and Former Senator from Nevada, Chap Steck *Mayor of New York City, Roy T. Five Democrat *Governor of Nevada, Floyd Martinez *Representative from South Carolina, Dene Z. Rg *Former Governor and Senator from Kentucky, Nkech C. Hinyer *Former Governor of Texas, John Lam *Mayor of Boston, James Money *Senate Minority Leader Akio T. Un *Mayor of Toledo, Thomas H. Cane *Former Governor of Colorado, Micheal Lucario Third-Party *Former President Garfield M. Ster *Mayor of Raleigh Bob Nekaro *Senator from Pennsylvania Gary K. Jayar Party Debates First Republican Debate, April 18, 2056 The first Republican debate was originally supposed to be held by Fox News, but after a huge bombshell about harassment in the organization dropped, HHW News hosted it as it did in 2052, on April 18. The debate had all 3 major Republican candidates, along with Third Party candidate Gary K. Jayar. The major issues that were discussed were the high crime rate on the U.S. Mars colony, the economic crisis in the state of Texas, rising tensions with India, and whether or not if the United States should recognize Quebec as an independent nation. When asked about the high crime rate in Mars, President Craft responded by saying that he was working on a bill to establish a large police force on Mars. This idea was received well by the crowd. Senator Steck responded by saying "wouldn't that cost a lot of money. I mean we really shouldn't be on Mars anyway. Let's just send everyone home". He was booed. Senator Jayar responded to Steck's statement by saying "Maybe if you stopped taking naps in congress you would know the bill wouldn't cost that much money at all" There was collective "oooh" in the crowd. The mods had to tell the crowd to "grow up" President Craft backed up the Senator by saying "Yes, it isn't going to cost too much at all. Hopefully, we can get it to pass." Mayor Five had no comment. The subject was then switched to the economic crisis in Texas. Crafts statement was "the solution is simple. Bring more jobs to Texas! Unemployment there is at an all-time high. We need to continue working on it". Steck quickly rebutted "If it was that simple why haven't you been working on it." "We have been, for several months," Craft replied. Steck then said, "we could just raise taxes". Someone threw a shoe at the senator. Mayor Five had his first comment of the night saying "we could have a national donation fund for Texas". Senator Jayar replied "that's not how this works. Mr. Craft is right, we need to bring jobs to Texas". When the topic of the rising tensions with India was brought up, Steck quickly said: "bomb them if they won't shut the hell up". He got some cheers from the radicals. Craft then said "we all know their leader has not been able to keep his mouth shut and keeps threatening our country for no reason. However, we have been working with the more sensible government officials to keep peace. Hopefully, our politicians can stay level headed and not ignite anything." Both Five and Jayar said that they would work hard to keep the U.S from going to war. Steck then abruptly said "I will go to war with them in a heartbeat. I want to show them who's boss." The President responded with "this is why you lost 4 years ago". He was cheered. After the debate, the Indian leader stated: "I hope that Steck guy wins so we can destroy the United States". This hurt Steck's chances significantly. When Craft was directly asked why he hadn't pushed to recognize Quebec, he responded "We know Canada doesn't want us too. We can't jeopardize our relationship with our neighbor to the north". This was met with mixed reactions. Steck said "We should recognize Quebec! Its a great part of Mexico and we should always support the push for freedom" Mayor Five said "Are you retarded. Quebec is in Canada." Steck simply said "oh." Five continued, "We should be careful with this topic. While this can hurt our relationship with Canada, we should support freedom as well". Overall, his response was vague. Jayar said "We should always support freedom. I think we should recognize Quebec". At the end of the debate, it was almost unanimously agreed that the President won. First Democratic Debate, April 20, 2056 Second Republican Debate, April 30, 2056 Second Democratic Debate, May 3rd, 2056 Democratic Nomination Primaries Democratic National Convention, 2056 Republican Nomination Primaries Republican National Convention, 2056 General Election Campaign Results